


Tall Men with Feelings

by Hairofgoldeyesofblue



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairofgoldeyesofblue/pseuds/Hairofgoldeyesofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little crack fic inspired by one of the season three set photos. Contains minor spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Men with Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So, Karen McDonald (Head of the Makeup Department) posted this set photo: http://instagram.com/p/pZGZtsOwp9/?modal=true and I immediately said, "Hey, the girl in the pictures that are plastered all over the wall kind of looks like Sloan/Olivia Munn." And thus, this little headcanon of mine was born.
> 
> Title comes from an episode of Orange is the New Black.

It was three weeks into Will’s imprisonment before Mackenzie saw him again.

“ _Billy!_ ” she shrieked with relief when he entered the visitor’s room. She nearly leapt into his arms and buried her face in his chest, missing the way an officer was glaring at her for the outburst. Will snuck a kiss into her hair and took a quick breath of her familiar scent before they were forced to break apart. As she dropped into her chair, Mac demanded, “Where the hell were you last week?”

“I’m sorry about that,” Will said, raking a hand through his uncharacteristically messy hair. He lowered his voice half an octave before continuing. “I got sent to solitary.”

“ _You what?!_ ” Mac hissed in horror. “ _Why?!_ ”

“I, uh, was in a fight.”

Always one step ahead, Mac had just noticed the remnants of a bruise under his eye and a nose that was now slightly crooked. She inhaled sharply. “ _Billy_ , someone broke your _nose_?”

He shrugged noncommittally. “I’m fine.”

_It’s not like he’s never been hit before_ , Mackenzie bitterly reminded herself before asking, “Who – How – What happened?”

“A guy in the cafeteria didn’t like that I grabbed the last cookie.”

Mac squinted at him disapprovingly for a moment. “You’re lying. What really happened?”

Will rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. You really want to know? The guy I got assigned to share a bunk with has half-naked pictures of Sloan all over the wall, which would’ve been reason enough to punch him, but I had been managing to resist. It was going pretty well until I walked in one day and found him using _her picture_ to help himself jerk off.”

“So you started a _fight_ with him? _Will!_ ”

“It was _Sloan_ ,” he said defensively, as if that were good enough reason to punch someone. (And really, it was, and it was Will, so it made perfect sense to Mac that he’d be protective of his surrogate little sister, but _still_.) “Anyway, we both got sent to solitary for a week. He looked worse than I did.”

“I don’t even…” – she paused before shaking her head and changing tactics – “How did he get the pictures of her?”

Will shrugged again and waved his hands. “I don’t know. I think some of them were from that ex-boyfriend of hers. It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, it’s really creepy.”

“Yeah. Hey, look, don’t tell her about this. She doesn’t need to know about all the assholes out there. Though, you may want to subtly advise her from doing any more Maxim shoots if she wants to be taken seriously when the next Correspondents Dinner rolls around.”

Mac nodded hurriedly before saying, “Are you _sure_ you’re okay? Tess and Maggie and Sloan won’t stop talking about that show _Orange is the New Black_ and –”

“ _Mackenzie_ ,” Will said, cutting her off. “I’m _fine_. Well, not fine; obviously I don’t want to be here. We should be on our honeymoon, holed away on some island with a private beach and room service and a California King bed.”

Mac bit her bottom lip, before pulling herself together and blinking rapidly to stop the tears that were threatening to form.  “You better get some good material for a story on federal prisons out of all this.”

He chuckled softly at her attempt to sound stern. Will gave her a soft smile and, once again, wished he hadn’t gotten himself into this mess. “You bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
